Scotland
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = Great Britain | state = | city = | locale = United Kingdom | residents = Loch Ness Monster | poi = Dundee; Edinburgh; Glasgow; Glencoe; Greenock; Loch Ness; Tarmagant Island | 1st = }} Scotland is a country that occupies the northern half of Great Britain and is part of the greater United Kingdom. It is located to the north of England and is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean on the west, north and east. Its capital city is Edinburgh and its largest city is Glasgow. It has been used as the central setting of several sci-fi stories including X the Unknown and A for Andromeda. Points of Interest ; Dundee: is the fourth-largest city in Scotland and, fully named as Dundee City, one of Scotland's 32 local government council areas. It lies on the north bank of the Firth of Tay, which feeds into the North Sea. ; Edinburgh: Edinburgh is the capital city of Scotland. It is the second largest Scottish city, after Glasgow, and the seventh-most populous in the United Kingdom. The City of Edinburgh Council is one of Scotland's 32 local government council areas. ; Glasgow: Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland and third most populous in the United Kingdom. The city is situated on the River Clyde in the country's west central lowlands. A person from Glasgow is known as a Glaswegian, which is also the name of the local dialect. ; Greenock: Greenock is a village in Scotland. A young boy named Stuart lived there. Stuart was in the bedroom of his apartment reading a magazine when he was attacked by the Scissormen. His father came into his room and found a only a white stencil shape of Stuart's form standing in the middle of the room. Doom Patrol Vol 2 20 ; Isle of Skye: The Isle of Skye is the largest and most northerly island in the Inner Hebrides of Scotland. The island's peninsulas radiate out from a mountainous centre dominated by the Cuillin hills. In the 2012 film Prometheus, archaeologists Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway discover cave drawings dating back more than 3,500 years suggesting that ancient astronauts visited the Earth and perhaps even held the key towards explaining the origins of man and the advancement of modern cultures. ; Loch Ness: Loch Ness is a large, deep, freshwater "loch", or lake, in the Scottish Highlands extending for approximately 37 kilometres southwest of Inverness. Its surface is 16 metres above sea level. Loch Ness is best known for alleged sightings of the cryptozoological Loch Ness Monster, also known affectionately as "Nessie". ; Lochmouth: In 1956, the British army and a team from the Atomic Energy Establishment discovered a fissure in the ground produced by a unique lifeform comprised of radioactive mud. This blob-like creature terrorized the surrounding area until it was destroyed by Doctor Adam Royston and Peter Elliott who lured the entity back to the fissure and detonated a cobalt bomb over top of it. X the Unknown ; Paisley: Paisley is a town located in Renfrewshire County in the lowlands of Scotland. The town, a former burgh, forms part of a contiguous urban area with Glasgow. Actor Paul McGillion, best known in sci-fi circles for his portrayal of Carson Beckett on Stargate Atlantis was born in Paisley on January 5th, 1969. Actor Robert James, who has appeared in episodes of Out of the Unknown was born in Paisley on March 28th, 1924. ; Thorness: Thorness was a scientific research instillation funded by the Ministry of Defence. The science team created a supercomputer which developed alien artificial intelligence code named Andromeda. A for Andromeda ; West Lothian: is one of the 32 unitary council areas in Scotland, and a Lieutenancy area. It borders the City of Edinburgh, Scottish Borders, South Lanarkshire, North Lanarkshire and Falkirk; Birth place of Doctor Who actor David Tennant. Films that take place in * Devil Girl from Mars * Prometheus (beginning only) * X the Unknown TV shows that take place in * A for Andromeda * Doctor Who :* Doctor Who: The Eaters of Light Comics that take place in * Black Panther 1 * Hellboy: Seed of Destruction 1 * Swamp Thing Vol 1 :* Swamp Thing 4 Characters from People who were born in * Alec Newman * Andrew Airlie * Brian Cox * David Tennant * Dougray Scott * Ewan McGregor * Ewan Roberts * Ewen Bremner * Forbes Keir-Bucknall * Iain De Caestecker * Ivan F. Simpson * James VI * John Barrowman * Karen Gillan * Lindsay Duncan * Michael McDonough * Michael Sheard * Patrick Doyle * Peter Capaldi * Pollyanna McIntosh * Sean Connery * Shirley Manson * Stuart Paton * Susan Montford * Sylvester McCoy * Tony Curran People who died in * Alan Gifford Notes & Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, Star Trek alumni James Doohan (Scotty) was not from Scotland. He was from Canada. External Links * Scotland at Wikipedia * Scotland at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:United Kingdom Category:Scotland